


Oceans blue

by psychedelic_milk



Category: Free!
Genre: I'll tag when the time comes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_milk/pseuds/psychedelic_milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was the perfect person and had a perfect life; but he didn't feel fulfilled at all. </p>
<p>Haruka was new to the city, barely making it through. </p>
<p>Situations bring them together, but what happens after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first actual fic that I've posted and I'm really excited for it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Makoto Tachibana, heir of Tachibana co. and big brother of two. His life wasn't boring, he had a few friends that'd he often meet. It was a plus that he was fit, even for his age. Girls practically swooned at his presence. 

Growing up Makoto was a good child, did as he was told and never got out of line. His grades were extraordinary, exceeding at everything he did. Makoto Tachibana was the poster perfect child.

To say the least, his life was perfect. Then why did it feel so wrong?

__

"Makoto? The assistant manager from A.T.B is on the line for you. It's important so hurry." Gou, his secretary lightly spoke. "Yeah" he got up from his chair and stretched, letting out a yawn. These days there was barely time to sleep.

When opening the door to his office there was a loud thump and a small grunt. 

'Oh no did I actually catch someone in the door? '

"Ah oh my I'm so sorry!" Stepping out and extending his hands; as if he wanted to help, Makoto could only stare in awe. The man before him was holding his nose and staring at him with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Deep blue, gentle but also staring coldly at him. His grey sweater and front of his jeans soaked with water, defining his obvious muscles even more. Makoto was helplessly checking the other person out without even knowing it.

"Um..." The other man said awkwardly, shifting his weight to one of his legs. In a second Makoto was brought out of his trance and quickly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "I'm so sorry! Here use this." He quickly jumbled out his words and handed him the handkerchief.

Sizing the man up, Makoto was definitely taller than the other. It made him feel more confident than how he was actually feeling.

"Thanks" the other gladly took it, then put it on his nose. "I really am sorry." Makoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I have an extra pair of clothes in my office if you'd like to use them?" He spoke gingerly, attentive to not get the other more upset. "That would be great actually." 

"I didn't catch your name?" Is what Makoto said as they entered his office. "Haruka." He said, ears tinting pink at saying his girlish name to a stranger. "Well Haruka, my names Makoto" he gave him a warm smile and continued, while looking for his spare clothes - "you probably wouldn't know this, since I only recently begun to partially take up my dads position, but I'll probably be your boss in a few months time." Makoto boasted, and he didn't know why. 

'Was that too much to say to someone you just met? Oh god he probably thinks I'm a narcissist.' Growing worried Makoto decides to stop thinking of the topic. 

"Really? I'm only here for a job interview so I don't know." Haruka sat down on one of the burgundy arm chairs in front of Makoto's desk. "That's nice." Makoto only grunts a simple answer as he picks up his bag from under a table. "Found them"   
He unzips the bag and pulls out a pair of sweats and a plain blue hoodie. "These aren't really clothes for a work interview, but they'll do until you go and get some new ones?." Makoto sighs and begins to zip his bag back up, and put it back under the small table beside his desk. 

Makoto hands him the pieces of clothing, oddly robotic. "Thanks" Haruka says smoothly and stands up. "I'll be going." Is all he says as he walks out the door. Without realizing it yet, he stirred something inside Makoto. Haruka didn't even have to do much of anything, maybe Makoto's just easily swooned. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry Gou!" The woman walked in his office after Haruka walks out. The agitated expression on her face was something new. This was going to be the start of a lecture, Makoto shrunk down. 

 

The rest of the work day went boringly. Nothing much happened after that. He couldn't even go and look for Haruka. Did he even work there? Worryingly Makoto rang Gou up. In less than one minute she knocked on his door. Somethings up, the only time she comes rushing is when she feels guilty, that or he did something to piss her off. The ever looming dread came over Makoto again and he sighed. "Come in." As soon as she stepped foot in his office, the uneasiness in her eyes was clear. She'd done something wrong; but what could you expect from a new employee?

"Gou, there seems to be something troubling you - care to tell me?" Getting straight to the point, Makoto leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his thighs. The other matter could wait. "U-um... no! ... - I m-mean yes!" Her voice was quivering. She sat down, as if she didn't trust herself from not running away. "You won't get mad?" Calming herself down and taking deep breaths, she managed not to stutter. Though her voice was as small as a child caught doing something bad. 

This situation didn't look too good. Whatever she did, it probably wouldn't make Makoto happy. "Yes yes Gou, now go on." Makoto tried his best not to look displeased. "Well, um, so you know that sandwich you had in the fridge?" She done it. She's fucking done it. "Gouuu." He spoke sweetly. Makoto's honeyed voice making Gou Yelp and shrink down. "What happened to my sandwich Gouu?" In an instant Gou shot up "It was an accident!" 

 

When it was time to go back to his apartment, Makoto yawned and stretched. Today has been a long day; the fatigue taking the best of him, he didn't stop to do anything.

As soon as he got home, Makoto sloppily tossed his clothes on the ground; and fell on his bed. The clothes on the floor were sure to get wrinkles by tomorrow. 

The last thing he thought of before he went to sleep were those deep blue eyes. 

-

Haruka wasn't a man of many words. He only spoke when he needed to, because why talk more then he needs to? That's how it's been ever since he could remember. Mrs Nanase would take him to doctors asking why he's five and hasn't said a word; much to her displeasure they never got much info. She wanted an answer on how to make him talk, not that they needed patience. 

He was starting school in a couple months, she needed for him to talk. It conflicted her whenever she thought about it. The thing that she was doing; trying to make her child talk, was she being a good parent? How could she try and force words out of a five year old? It's not like she tried anything brash, but they weren't entertaining to Haru either. With reading to him very often, trying to make him ask for things. It all ended when her husband consoled her and said he'd talk when the time came. 

Even so, one night she snuck in his room while little Haruka slept, and sat down next to him. "Haru baby.. Why do you not talk to mama?" She said in a defeated soft voice as tears rolled down her cheeks. After all, the woman tried her best to bring even one word out of Haru. It did none of them justice though. 

She had mistaken his muteness for him not liking her. Isn't that every mothers fear? Having their kid come to dislike them was a scary topic, and Mrs Nanase was easily scared.

Pushing the thought aside, she reached out and brushed Haru's hair out of his eyes. More tears dropped on to the sheets bellow. 

"Don't cry." Haruka said, half a sleep; putting his hand on top of his mothers. 

The older woman's eyes were huge. The shock evident on her face. To say the least, she was surprised. She was going to say something to Haruka, before she noticed he was peacefully asleep again. Then off she went, with gratified spirits, she gently closed the door and before shutting it completely, whispered "goodnight Haru."

Now that Haruka's older, she'd have thought he'd grown out of that complex. Things don't always go away; and the static from the phone line is discomforting. "Haru?" She had to make sure he was still on the phone. "Yes?" His voice rang through; quiet, but clear. "How's it going? Anything new?" It was this same question every time she phoned. She got the same answer all the time. "Not really anything exciting." His voice not showing any kind of interest, she guessed he was probably not lying. "Really? Well, how are you feeling?" Her motherly concern never failed her. "I'm okay." Haruka's voice flowing out unsteadily. In truth nothing was okay. How could he make his mother worry? Right when she finally stopped worrying so much about him. "Okay Haru, don't get in to too much trouble, you hear? Talk you later, love you." "Okay, bye" is the last thing he said. 

Haruka put the phone down and sighed. His rent was late; how was he supposed to get money in time? It hurt to even think of anything concerning money. How was he going to buy any food when the only money he has is going to his rent? All these questions popping up in his head, making him unsteady and hyperventilating; a mess of tears and a curled up body.


End file.
